herofandomcom-20200223-history
Megara (Disney)
Megara is the tritagonist of Disney's Hercules and the love interest and later wife of Hercules. She is voiced by Susan Egan. Appearance She is a slender lady with long dark auburn hair tied into a high ponytail with its most notable feature being the curly bangs on tip. She has purple eyes with mascara of the same color applied to her eyelids. She wears a lavender Greek dress with golden straps, a long skirt, and a purple sash around her waist; she wears a pair of sandals to match with the style of her dress. Personality Megara is beautiful, independent and quick-witted, but also cynical and world-weary, making her atypical among Disney's lead females and plays enough of a heroic part in the movie to be classed as a heroine, rather than just a romantic interest. She has a sarcastic sense of humor which really annoys the heck out of people. Film While Hercules falls for her at first sight, far from falling for him on the spot, she went to Hades and she told him that she didn't bring the Centaur to his army. She went to Thebes telling Hercules that Pain and Panic were in the gorge. Megara watched Hercules defeated the Hydra and she was proud of it! Hades had a trick up his sleeve he would use Meg as his pawn to find a weakness in Hercules so she could be free from that nasty old Hades! Meg did found a weakness in Hercules because he has his love for her. However Hades intervened in front of Meg and finds out that she was in love with Herc. Hades had an idea he would her make her as his little prisoner! Hades stole Hercules's strength and he abandoned Hercules and Megara so he could free the Titans. Meg did get hurt at and Hercules regained his strength breaking Hades's contract. Hercules rescued her soul and had a happy ending. Megara is aware of her own sexuality, and is perfectly capable of using it to persuade men to do whatever she wants. But this is just another reason she has a low opinion of men, since it is a thing she is usually unwilling to do. Meg is afraid of heights, but apparently overcomes her fear by the end of the movie. Trivia *While there are many similarities between Megara in the source material and Megara the Disney character, there are also many differences: **In Greek mythology, Megara was the oldest daughter of Creon, king of Thebes. **Megara was offered by her father to Hercules, because he defended Thebes. **She had two children, a boy and a girl, however both were killed by Hercules in excess of madness caused by Hera. **In some sources it is said that Megara was also killed by Hercules, while for others it is said that she was given to Iolaus. **In some traditions, Hercules felt so guilty for the death of Megara, he ended up having to perform the twelve labors. Gallery Megara 4.jpg|"Have a nice day" Megara.jpg|"So, do they give you a name with all those rippling pectorals?" Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6316.jpg|Meg's backstory: Sold her soul to Hades to save her boyfriend's life—only to have said boyfriend immediately dump her for another girl. Megara's giggle.png|Megara giggling Meg_ruptured_disks.jpg|"No weaknesses? No trick knees, ruptured discs?" Meg backs into Cupid's arrow.jpg|Meg backs into Cupid's arrow. Herc kisses Meg's cheek.jpg|Herc kisses Meg's cheek before leaving. Meg touches the spot where Herc kissed her.jpg|Meg touches the spot he kissed her I_Won't_Say_I'm_In_Love.jpg|The Muses encouraging Meg to say she's in love. hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7494.jpg|"No chance, no way! I won't say I'm in love!" Meg cuddling a Hercules statue.jpg|Megara cuddling a Hercules statue Megara 3.jpg|Megara was in love Meg and Hades.jpg|Unfortunatley, her love for Herc convinces Hades that SHE is Herc's weakness. Meg sobbing after Hades strips Herc of his strength.jpg|Megara sobbing after Hades strips Hercules of his strength. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8878.jpg|"I know what I did was wrong but this isn't about me, it's about him! If you don't help him now, Phil, he'll DIE!" Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9050.jpg|Meg pushes Herc out of a falling pillar's way, being crushed underneath it herself. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9112.jpg|"People always do crazy things when they're in love. Meg revived.jpg|Meg revived HerculesKiss.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-10337.jpg|Happy ending Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Betrayed Category:Revived Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fighter Category:Monarchs Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Defectors Category:Femme Fatale Category:Damsel in distress Category:Tragic Category:Loner Heroes Category:Heartbroken Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Heroes from the past Category:Pacifists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Aristocrats Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Saved Soul Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Voice of Reason Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Independent Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:In Love